The Saiyan War Gods in Kuroinu
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: What if before the subjugation of all the women in Kuroinu, high elf goddess Celestine and queen of dark elves: Queen Olga Discordia foresaw the happenings. They then prayed to the goddesses Chich and Bulma, who sent the war gods: Raditz, Turles, Tarble, Mirai, Trunks and Goten to save the people of Kuroinu. Watch as after the defeat of Vault, the gods have to find their mates.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Saiyan War gods **__**I**__**n Kuroinu.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo Wa Hakudaku Ni Somaru is a production of Majjin(the four part anime). I only own the plot of this story.**_

_**A/N: 'This is Sarcasm and Sarcastic Speech'**_

"**This is normal speech"**

_**Chapter 1: The war gods arrive in Kuroinu**_

In the land of Kuroinu, elves and humans lived peacefully in coexistence. The elves were of two kinds. The dark elves, lead by their queen: Olga Discordia and her aide: Lady Cloe. The other elves were white elves lead by the high goddess elf: Celestine Lucullus. However the peace was ruined by the invasion of orcs, ogres and gremlins. They killed off all the celestial elves, who only devoted themselves to peace and healing magic. Celestine survived due to the help of her friend Olga. Celestine knew that the humans were next, so she wanted to help them and searched through old spell books and found the book of the ruling elemental gods and goddesses.

She found the gifts of the goddess Bulma: goddess of intellect, beauty and youth. She via the book, created divine elixirs and offered them to the neighboring human lands. Some nuns and other refugees followed queen Celestine and she created a faction of warrior women; the land ruled by queen Celestine was called Tyne. That faction was called as the princess knights. Among them were Maia, Claudia Le Van of Tyne-the queen's aide, the sister princesses: Alicia Arcturus- the princess of Virtuous Beauty and princess Prim Flori and lastly the miko shrine maiden: Kaguya. One exception was made for the warrior: Vault.

Vault managed to kill the king orc and was on the verge of winning the war; BUT to the horror of the people, he and his men turned on Tyne joining the mindless gremlins and ogres and orcs. Vault even added a new goal to the army of lesser demons. It was to subjugate all the women of the five lands sexually.

Queen Olga foresaw this and queen Celestine was beating herself for being too trusting on Vault, even though her friend warned her. Olga searched for a remedy and found the book about the war goddess Chichi. She prayed to her after forming a seal on her body and waited. Suddenly the waves split up and came the form of goddess Chichi.

"I have seen your plight and Bulma is briefing Celestine on how Vault became so powerful to benefit from the elixir, which was only meant for pure people. Vault plead power from the evil god Frieza. My and Bulma's eternal mates and husbands: Goku Kakkarot and Vegeta Ouji respectively sealed and destroyed Frieza right after. However Vault cannot be harmed by one element. Though Frieza is sealed, his gift still lasts. My older brother-in-laws may come or send their warriors, Bulma's brother-in-law would also aid your people."

As the goddess' form vanished, Vault and his army attacked at the castle gates. Olga received word that Maia was defending the lands, Cloe came with the news that the land of princesses Alicia and Prim were attacked as well. Another news was received that before heading here, princess Ru Ru of the dwarfs got captured and subjugated. As Vault incapacitated Maia and Cloe, Olga surrendered. They were imprisoned. Cloe was heard shouting to be let go, but they were answered by the laughter of the orcs. Olga prayed once again and as Cloe was about to be raped, The clods roared with barrages of lightning, enveloping the entirety of the enemy army in the land. Cyclones and tornadoes blew heavily as well.

The throne room shook as the ogres holding down Cloe were eradicated by powerful winds. Olga's seal glowed and the cell door opened. She with her staff of lightning, escaped and went to aid Cloe and Maia. She killed off the remaining ogres and Vault was shocked on how these happenings took place.

"I see you too have the protection of powerful gods. But it won't do you both any good as I am impervious to your power and even you gods. Ha Ha Ha!"

"Your wrong! You lowlife. Celestine and I have the protection of goddesses." Olga stated after help out Cloe in getting up. Suddenly more lightning fell and destroyed the roof. Time stopped and more lightning fell and inscribed the words: "Go out to the battlefield outside."

Olga and Cloe were baffled as they saw everything surrounding them be frozen in motion and Vault just staring at them but then they took this opportunity to go to the battlefield while searching for Maia. They then heard two voices as they exited the castle.

"Silly woman. It is true that our little sister-in-law said you will be bestowed with heavenly protection BUT she didn't mean that she will be able to provide it directly. You have the protection of the high elemental war gods: War god of lightning, light, thunder storms, love and music- Raditz; as well war god of tornadoes, light, winds and music- Turles. The one called Maia was moved to Tyne before your gates were broken, so don't bother looking for her, further." said the two voices in sync.

A flash of golden lightning fell and a fair skinned tall, ruggedly handsome muscular man with long spiky mane for a hair appeared. He along with another man sporting a messy spiked hair and dark olive skin appeared, but the second man came via tornado.

" I am the war god of the storms Raditz and this is my younger brother Turles: war god of the winds. Two things we can't stand is the increasing number of males and decreasing number of true men. The other being seeing women turned forcefully into lowly and mindless females, lusting for sex in any form." The war god Raditz stated.

"Consider yourselves lucky as the tournaments for our nephews ended quickly, otherwise both of you or at least one of you would have been forcefully raped and humiliated. Time has been stopped but in the mind of the one called Vault, it is still continuing BUT in a different reality. Before you both see what would have happened if we didn't intervene, you shall see resurrection of the elven MEN who died against the orcs and ogres, as well as the recently dead and almost subjugated elven women." The god Turles spoke as both he and Raditz started resurrecting the fallen.

The two women were shocked and for the first time in her very long life, Olga bowed to a male. Both Raditz and Turles looked a bit annoyed and then spoke in sync.

"We are NOT LOWLY MALES. We are true honorable men, well gods but still you get our point, right?" Olga and Cloe apologized for even thinking about it, but Olga after looking at Raditz for the second time, blushed and thought of him as VERY kind, handsome and patient. Raditz reading her thoughts, smirked. However Olga didn't know the reason for this action."

The resurrected warriors knee-led and bowed to their queen, her adviser and to the gods. "Besides from the women, who among you are true honorable and virtuous MEN and not only MALES lusting for EXCESSIVE wealth, power female bodies and are unable to handle true and fiery women. Who among you are men who DO NOT indulge in lustful companionship with those who are far younger or older than you and who among you DONOT indulge at their bachelor parties before their OWN WEDDINGS, thus being faithful to their fiancees? And from the women, which among you are true honorable and virtuous WOMEN and not just FEMALES. Plus don't worry, if you have_**'lost'**_ your purity and virginity; it doesn't matter because as long as you have devotion to your family and husband, you all are still pure. Furthermore those who DO NOT EXCESSIVELY lust for wealth, power male bodies and are unable to keep men in line. Who among you are women who DO NOT indulge in lustful companionship with those who are far younger or older than you and who among you DONOT indulge at their bachelorette parties before their OWN WEDDINGS, thus being faithful to their fiancees?" All of the elves raised their hands. "We shall see" finished Raditz as he and Turles judged them by their virtues, but before making a bet. Raditz had bet most or all of them are what the say they are, while Turles had bet on the opposite,

After the judgment, they saw that all the elves were honest and truthful and they indeed were true honorable and virtuous women and men. At this Turles asked a question. "Who showed you this noble and honorable path?" All the people shouted their queen's name in respect and admiration. Raditz nodded approvingly and shouted.

"Zarbon! Please bring my weapons and divine wine while your at it?" The oldest god ordered to the clouds. Turles was shocked that his brother would even want to use any of his three weapons for this task, but then figured out that he would gift one to the queen for her great moral and honor codes. Blue lightning flashed from the heavens and there appeared a tall man, almost as tall as the storm war god himself. He had a very handsome face, which was not rugged but handsome in a gorgeous way; he had oceanic green hair in the form of tied braid, along with blue skin and with elven like ears. "Come here, queen of the dark elves, Queen Olga Discordia. If you prefer a battle ax, then pick it or you can choose the hammer or balded staff, if you prefer either of them. Take the weapon as a gift and blessing from me for your honor and virtues."

Queen Olga blushed for the first time in her life and this shocked her aide. She picked the bladed staff. After that, Raditz shouted to the people to raise their wine cups to rejoice for their queen. The resurrected people did so with enthusiasm. "My brother and I have yet to seen or judge this Vault fellow. So if will follow us to see our judgment and his punishment." Turles spoke as all of them

Inside the castle, blood and burnt bodies of the ogres still lay, Vault and his second in command Slick remained frozen in time. "Let us now see what he intended on doing so IF we hadn't intervened." Turles and Raditz spoke in sync. Suddenly visions of Lady Cloe being forcefully raped and used by two ogres. Queen Olga was seen to be tortured and humiliated after her virginity was painfully stolen as blood gushed out, she was also used by every male body there was.

They fucked and inserted their penises in her mouth, ass, pussy and as well as rubbed them on her nipples, breast and belly. Then, ALL of them began to release their seeds in her pussy and mouth, one by one in line, while breaking he seal that protected her womb.

The people were appalled, disgusted and FURIOUS. But it seemed Raditz and Olga were the ones to be more deeply affected by them. Olga's reaction was normal as she kneed with great force at Vault's cock AND balls. The men didn't wince as Vault did not deserve their sympathy nor empathy. Vault was shown that he was successful in subjugating the dark elf queen. Before Vault was released from his frozen status, Raditz had an idea.

"Brother, about the bet. I want you and your men to disguise as Vault's top warriors and lead him to the other lands. Vault's punishments are to feel the aftermath of queen Olga's attack and as well as seeing his army turn to something beyond rubble and suffer in ALL the Seven Hells." Raditz said. Turles agreed to the punishment, but grumbled about in being a disguised underling of the mortal male.

In the lands of the South, the princesses received a letter. It stated the queen of the West and her kingdom was overrun by the army sent to aid her. Vault had betrayed them and Maia. It also stated that Vault mad a new rule, which was for all the women to be subjugated into sex toys for ANY men that come by their way. What they did not know was that the queen and her aide were protected by the war gods and all the dark elves were resurrected. They also didn't know that they were going to be saved by the war god of fire, light and air: Trunks.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Princess Alicia exclaimed in rage by banging her fist on the table and frightening her little sister: Prim. Suddenly an explosion shook the insides of the castle. Alicia's commanding knights reported to her. As the gates broke, the enemy of gremlins and ogres started taking and raping all the women knights and killing the men who did not join their side.

Outside, there were the nuns, the sisters of the land being tied to poles and were groped and violated in many places by the gremlins, but none of them lost there virginity yet.

"You FOOLS! Stop it!" Shouted the older princess. "Violating those girls is unforgivable!" The princess continued but she was laughed at and was told to take the place of the sister nuns. The sister nuns wanted their princess to be safe and not fall victim, but they were silenced by the gremlins as they inserted their nasty dicks in the mouths of the nuns and came. Just as princess Alicia was weeping and praying, the few gremlins were killed by green gremlins? Or imps?(sibamen). The ogres were killed too.

This frightened the leader gremlin who was in charge of the invading army of this land. "What are you doing, you simpletons!" Shouted the leader. The green gremlin smirked and spoke.

"We are just doing our duty and killing off pathetic AND LOWLY male creatures. It is the will of War god Trunks. Lord Trunks, we are ready for you." exclaimed the allied leader of the princesses. He said it to the sky as he killed off the enemy leader. Flute music flowed in the air(think Tapion's flute music). The clouds opened as heavenly light fell. From the opening, A light olive skinned man with dark lavender hair and a majestic blade was playing the flute. Due to the mystical sounds of the music.

The man wore armor(think modified saiyan armor worn by Mirai) the princess saw her noble warriors rising from the dead, resurrected and healed as well as her royal guards, consisting of only women being saved from ogres, who just imploded. The figure landed. This figure was the war god of air and fire:Trunks and all the green gremlins bowed. He was carrying the rumored to be captured mercenary leader: Maia, bridal style.

Arrows attacked the ogres holding the remaining poles. Centaurs appeared from behind the enemy lines firing arrows of holy fire, and some centaurs and white elves were charging with flaming blades. The centaurs didn't bow like the green gremlins but it seemed that they were waiting. Just then the surrounding area erupted with pillars of flames emanating with different colors and heat had risen from the grounds and enjoined.

Another man but with light lavender hair and a complexion of darker shade of olive came. He too had a sword, a bigger one but he didn't carry a flute. He was bare torso-ed. All the women were blushing from his well proportioned muscular and symmetrical muscular lean body. His lower body had white elven ceremonial garment. This was the war god of all the flames and of time: Mirai

Lightning flashed from the castle roof and appeared the rumored to be _**'subjugated' **_queen of the dark elves: Queen Olga Discordia, A very tall man wearing the same clothes as the light lavender haired god appeared beside her as well. "Looks like we were a bit late and what's this? Maia is saved and wait is she wearing Bulma's necklace? Ye..Yes." The man said the last part flabbergasted. Queen Olga looked happy for Maia as she seemed to know about the significance in Maia wearing the ornament.

Another portal opened but this was of water and lightning. A spiky black haired man was the war god of water and lightning: Goten. He had was followed by a blushing Kaguya: Shrine maiden of the far east. Her fellow shrine maidens also accompanied them. Kaguya was now carrying a blade(think of the blade on the headdress of Chichi when she was younger), as well as wearing a dress(think Chichi's navy blue Chinese dress). Raditz made another observation and figure out that Kaguya and Goten were destine eternal mates as the blade chose her and accepted her. Maia was Trunks' destined eternal mate, as shown by Bulma's necklace.

After the blissful and smiling Maia was put down and a blushing Kaguya was uncharacteristically teased by her fellow shrine maidens, Alicia was thrown off from her trance by Mirai's voice. "Excuse me miss. Could you kindly move? The judgment of the remaining demons remain. Godfather, with your permission." Mirai stated and was approved by Raditz. "Brothers let us judge and sentence them !"

Just as he said those words, ALL mercenaries, were burnt, shocked and exploded, as well as all the ogres and orcs. Some resurrected men of Alicia's army had the same fate but most were rejuvenated. A scream of pain and agony was heard as Alicia saw the minister suffering the same fate as the demons. Prim was seen to run to Alicia's arms as two pig demons suffered the minster's fate as well. Alicia and Prim later got to know that it was the treacherous minister who caused the explosion and breakdown of the castle gates. They were also shown that if the war gods wouldn't have intervened, then the minister would have blackmailed Alicia into sex and would subjugate her. Prim was shown to be raped by Vault and later Alicia was seen to be raped and gangbanged by mercenaries.

A cold breeze of Ice and snow was seen as Raditz, Olga, Mirai, Alicia, Trunks, Maia, Goten, Kaguya, Prim and the shrine maidens were teleported to Tyne. Every demon, mercenary, and all the men of Tyne were frozen, breaking down, forming again and same in their agony. "What took yo so long? We have been her for quite some time. After I showed Vault in a hallucination that he had pretty much won, we came here. Oh Trunks rescued Maia and it was revealed that they were mates, the same goes for Goten and Kaguya. My men(Turles' Crusher Corps, except Cocoa) and I couldn't handle seeing little Ru Ru in pain, so I stopped the hallucinations there. We arrived in Tyne and so this. Tarble really got angry and then went to unconsciousness. Celestine, Claudia and Claudia's weakling but honorable mate are tending to him." Turles stated.

Screams of pain were heard and it was seen that Vault was being whipped with icy and windy whips by the hands of Cloe. The wind whip was given by Turles and the icy whip was given by Tarble. After Vault and his remaining army were sent to be torture at ALL the seven Hells, the gods were worshiped, praised and applauded. The war gods said to ask them for help BUT pray to the creator of ALL existence. However, Raditz, Turles, Tarble and Mirai were unable to depart.

From the skies, Bulma and Chichi's faces were seen. "It seems that as Trunks and Goten found their mate JUST BEFORE the end of the tournament time-line, the remaining of you will have to do the same as now the tournament of the elder gods begin. This means you three: Raditz and Turles nii-sans and as well as you Tarble kun.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2 and 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Saiyan War gods **__**I**__**n Kuroinu.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo Wa Hakudaku Ni Somaru is a production of Majjin(the four part anime). I only own the plot of this story. **_

_**A/N: 'This is Sarcasm and Sarcastic Speech'**_

"**This is normal speech"**__

_**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PURE ROMANCE and MENTAL PASIONATE AND LUSTFUL ACTS. AFTER THE DESTINED ONES ARE FOUND, THE PHYSICAL WILL BEGIN **__**ONLY ON THEM. BECAUSE IT IS DISHONORABLE and UNMANLY/UNWOMANLY TO BE A TWO TIMING JERK/BITCH respectively.**_

_**Chapter 2: The Remaining War gods Look For Their Destined Ones In Kuroinu, and A Noble Clan of Men Are Saved**_

Judgment had been passed, many vile and tainted souls were purged. Honorable warriors were resurrected, while dishonorable and lewd soldiers were punished. Sadly it was seen, other than the dark elves and dwarfs, most all of the the _'men' _were lowly males and only 20-25% of the population were men. However it was seen that those men were widowed and still loyal, others were old and only 10% of the population of men were young and unmarried. Queen Celestine, the inheritor of the soul of the elf goddess Laurendeau was disturbed by this. Princess Alicia was also concerned and thus the two had sought out the guidance of the war gods and queen Olga.

"It is sad for your people, especially the women but my subjects are not interested. If some of them are, I will allow them to stay in your lands; but I can't do anything more to help. I apologize Celestine." Queen Olga said to her friend sadly.

She then looked at Tarble, the only god present there as the others were training. "Kami-Sama Tarble, please can you offer some advice?" Celestine pleaded to the god but she saw him looking down and avoiding visual contact. The pure and still virgin Celestine, Olga were confused. Cloe, and Claudia were too as they saw the celestial being of Zarbon avoiding visual contact with them as well. Maia, Alicia, Kaguya, Prim and some of the shrine maidens and nuns had an idea why, but none of them dared to speak up.

"Uhm, queen Lucullus if you don't mind but could you, queen Discordia, lady Cloe and Lady Claudia show a bit more modesty? It would be better if you were attired like princesses Alicia and Prim, the nuns or shrine maidens. However if you want to show a bit of skin in your more feminine parts than at least wear something similar to that of lady Maia; even though she is showing skin, she is concealing her private parts more better than you. The attire worn by you and the others who were NOT mentioned now is not a distraction, but it is not polite nor virtuous for ladies to show off THAT MUCH of skin and private parts to men who are not their mates or lovers. It gives off the idea you are flaunting your assets and being slutty trollops and lewd; even if you are unaware of it." Zarbon, with his face turned to the opposite direction stated as Tarble was still keeping his eyes on the floor.

The mentioned women looked at themselves and for the first time in their long lives, felt VERY immodest and whorish, especially queen Celestine, as she was the ONLY one with her pussy being covered by a thin belt attached to her TOP. Queen Discordia saw herself and realized that her nipples were clearly seen through the small top, while her and Cloe's pussies were being covered by REALLY THIN g-strings or straps. The same could be said about lady Claudia. The women blushed and felt even more lewd, ashamed and whorish; IF IT WAS POSSIBLE. The castle doors opened as Trunks and Goten entered, plus with odd eye wears covering their eyes.

"Uncle, we just thought of these shades to shade our eyes from the queens and ladies' provocative attires; so that we don't seem to be perverts. Here." Trunks said as he snapped his fingers and now both Tarble and Zarbon were wearing those shades. Celestine then tried to hide her face in her hands. The young gods were unaware of the presence ogf the queens but they were aware of Kaguya and Maia. So they took the hands of their respective mates, swirled them around and kissed. "Mo, is wanting to meet you in person." They said in sync.

A portal opened and in came a very drained and injured Jeice: a lesser god of lightning and fashion. "Blimey! lord Tarble, Trunks and Goten. Lord Raditz and Mirai have been captured by the succubus army generals and Queen Seraphim Snake. The men, even the centaur men were attacked and drained of all life energies. Currently Lord Turles is coming back with a few survivors. I was able to get here fast..er. Ah!" The messenger said as he collapsed. Zarbon caught him and started healing him.

"This indeed was the work of the succubus, as well as the she devils. To think Jeice and the others were able to be caught. The succubus and the she devils hunt MEN down for food sources and play things/sex slaves, the lesser ones even go for the males. Think of it like the opposite of Vault and more vile; as he only wanted ALL OF the opposite gender as sex slaves, but at least he didn't intend them as food and energy sources. I wonder how lord Raditz and Mirai got captured." Zarbon explained to the uninformed queens and princess knights and then asked to no one but himself.

"It is because, the bitch has Zangya and Kougu as hostage. You do know that during a similar attack, two centuries ago they lost their parents and Raditz took them in. Though they did not age due to Raditz shared little of his divinity, it can still be taken. Furthermore Zangya is like a little sister that Mirai never had; plus she is also like an older sister to you Trunks. Right?" Turles in slight pain said as Trunks and Goten nodded. He then continued. "Kougu was tortured, used as a sex toy and slave and drained off his divinity, seamen, blood; meaning all of his energy and fluids. Zangya's youth was being taken, while she was whipped. Raditz and Mirai couldn't take it anymore and surrendered. The women centaurs have over-zealously agreed to aid, and it would be better if some of the dark elves help in magic and archery as most of the centaur women fight with swords. We must rescue them from the tortures." Turles finished as he was healed by Zarbon.

Just then, Raditz, Turles and Goku's mother, the high goddess: Goddess Gine- the goddess of motherhood, fertility and divinity appeared. "Mom, i am sorry." Turles said weakly as his mother looked at him with sad, caring and tender eyes. She then kissed his forehead and restored his divinity to what it was before battling Queen Seraphim Snake. All the other kneel-ed.

"I cannot directly interfere in that bitch's plan as I vowed not to for the safety of my mate and youngest son. However that doesn't mean I can't indirectly. I have come here to see who among your women is the mate of my eldest son." Goddess Gine spoke as she presented her daggers, that cut divinity. It circled around Cloe and Olga and settled on the hips of Olga Discordia. "Very good. I am impressed but you should show more modesty. You are beautiful and sexy enough that it doesn't need to or have to be flaunted as it flaunts itself WITHOUT appearing to be slutty. Here this should help. The dress I wore when I killed off Princess Snake, the gorgon and succubus goddess as well as the mother of Queen Snake." She snapped her fingers and Olga was being transformed.

She was now wearing a long, flowing halter dress in Purple laces up the sides (showing royalty, spirituality, dignity, divination, inspiration, meditation and compassion) and has side slits from the hips downward on both sides. Sensuous Red, showing passion, energy, excitement, danger, speed, impulsive action, stimulation, assertiveness, aggression, strength, sex, revolt, war tribal ornament is applied to the front of the shiny top – the total effect was one of armor, aggression, devotion, love and war. Our Sexy Olga was wearing Black bracers that laced up to fit her forearms perfectly. She is obviously in control. Let us not forget about the golden and bronze daggers. Then the staff given by Raditz also appeared as she summoned it. This didn't surprise Gine, but made her happy as her eldest unintentionally gave the best weapon suited for his eternal and destined mate.

Bulma, her mother Panchy: goddess of humility, cooking and youth, as well as Bulma's mother-in-law Rosicheena-= Queen of all Goddess and Gods, as well as Goddess of war and maternity arrived. Goddess Panchy sought out for the mate of her younger grandchild and presented her with the skill of cooking, and then searched for her older one: being Alicia and gave her gift of humility, while Rosicheena gave both her grand daughter-in-laws the gift of maternity and aggression in war.

Alicia was also gifted a war dress made by Bulma. She now wore a black mini dress with red under-wire cups and a little boning. Elaborate golden embroidery decorates the bustiere, and the underskirt had matching golden trim. The detachable cape and the lace-up bracers made the war dress sexy as well. The belt, skirt and straps all glittered with metal studs and eyelets. Alicia now sported two short swords, which matched Mira's long swords.

Olga and her dark elf warrior women, along with the centaur women were gathered. Alicia and her fellow princess knights were at the ready at the opposite side of their allies. This resulted in the enemy army of succubus and she devils surrounded from front and back.

"Queen Olga do you have something to say before we attack?" asked Alicia.

"Yes. Let us rescue our men, save our children and kill, While punishing these whorish bitches." Olga proclaimed and then Alicia and her both said sync to send the opposing army to the pit of Vault and his male army; where these banshees, succubus females would not be satisfied and used like the whore they are. "CHARGE" and the battle started.


End file.
